


Not with out you

by sweetdraconiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Michael, Castiel is Missing, English, F/M, Gabriel Returns, Gen, M/M, Sad Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdraconiss/pseuds/sweetdraconiss
Summary: After another night with out Cass and after a thunder storm Dean Winchester is sure he would not get a good night worth of sleep with out finding his angel, everything gets a little more confuse when Gabriel shows out of the blue.With the help of the archangel they'll try and find the angel.Loosely base on the series more of an AU, after Casifer





	1. Thunderstorm

Dean POV

I woke up by the sound of the thunder, drench in sweat and panting, it wasn’t the first night it had happened but today was worse than ever, today you weren’t by my side.

Comfort, that’s what I am seeking, but I don’t feel your warmth by my side, I had not experience anything like this, my mouth is dry and I have started to cry, I muffle my screams and pleas in my hand, when did you became my every need? I have no answer to that.

I crawl out of bed, it’s almost 3 am, the bunker is quiet as it can be with the snoring moose I have of a brother, Crowley hasn’t found Rowena yet, and as for me I haven’t have a clue where the hell are you man?

I have prayed for you, I still have no answer from you, Hanna is worried, she is the one that has been answering my pleas of your presence, she says I have started praying while drunk, which is a little weird but I have no self-control without you.

She visited yesterday, she looked at me as I have lost you forever, it can’t be, right? You are just playing hard to get, I bet that when you have a little time you’ll come to me like always.

\- Dean what the hell man did you get any sleep? – the sound startle me a little since I thought to be alone.

\- Oh Heya Sammy! What time its man? I have no clue- I laugh it off as if nothing was bothering me, but I’m sure that my face is a mess alongside my hair, his faces says he isn’t buying it but he leaves it there and goes to find himself some of that fancy food he calls breakfast.

-dude really! you need to sleep properly; we are looking for Cass man but we can’t be everywhere and you need to be ok if anything has happened- he was right and I knew that but I just couldn’t sleep thinking he might be hurt or alone. 

Michael POV

I was out of the cage, I didn’t know where I was or what had happened with the other Winchesters, I was in the dimension of the light, so I didn’t need a body, yet, I need to find a new suit and find out what had happened to my brothers and sisters.

When I was looking for my new suit I hear a woman calling, she was calling for me, she was in a car crash, she was dying.

I could not grand her last wish, as I enter her body and she died and I was the only one that inhabit her body, I was out of surgery, my grace was healing her body, I woke up at 3 am, there was a thunderstorm.

 

Lucifer POV

I was out of that Novak kid, the one my little brother Castiel was in the possession of, his body was strong but not as Sam Winchester would have been, I was back in my previous human suit, this was mine entirely because he was dead, I was the only one in possession of the body.

My first thought was to look for Sam, for Michael, if I was out he was to the witch Rowena set us free, the night was dark, the first drops hit my skin, a thunder storm start and all I could think was in Michael firsts smiles, from when we lived in heaven.


	2. La Vie en Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold me close and hold me fast  
> The magic spell you cast  
> This is la vie en rose  
> When you kiss me heaven sighs  
> And though I close my eyes  
> I see la vie en rose  
> When you press me to your heart  
> I'm in a world apart  
> A world where roses bloom  
> And when you speak  
> Angels sing from above  
> Everyday words seems  
> To turn into love song  
> Give your heart and soul to me  
> And life will always be la vie en rose
> 
> Louis Armstrong- La Vie En Rose

Dean POV

It was a normal Saturday; we were with a case in our hands, deep in the bayou, here is where hunter’s worse nightmares are created, where voodoo and all that mojo is created.

I was in a little church, that remind me of you, and oddly enough it reminds me of that old song, La vie in Rose, that was life Cass, that was my life by your side.

While wrapping the case close, having killed the wendigo and all the mambo jumbo I hit and old music shop, purchasing an old cassette of the Louis Armstrong, back in baby Sam’s face told a whole story, I was perhaps singing to every word all the way to the motel.

-Hey! Garth, I need to dig some info in for a new case… no Garth I don’t …man please…if I could call anyone else … look Garth no hey don’t hang up on me you – I was laughing my arse off seeing Sam trying to reason to Garth into helping us with this new case.

-dude give me that- I took the phone from Sam’s hand – Heya Garth man, I need to dig some dirt on this case it’s in the urgent matter man and you and the pack might be able to help, we need some trace in your area, yeah man I’ll be there with Sam in a couple of days yeah thanks man see you- I hang up and laugh a bit at Sam’s face

-Are you even serious dude? He agreed only because you said the pack would be helpful which won’t?

-Yeah looser-I had a huge grin on my face while I made some hamburgers for both.

-whatever- he stared eating a salad while I took a sip of my beer again.

 

Michael POV

I was discharge after a couple of weeks in which I change the face of the woman I’m now.

I was a 26 years old woman, single and not dating, I was new to this era and I wanted to see more of it, as I was walking to the house that was from the previous owner of this body I saw that she was an oddly woman, she liked everything the old fashion way and had a cat, which I don’t particularly like, the little fella purr and came my way, I change her little sand box and for a moment I thought of Lucifer, when he was happy in heaven, unknow to me tears stream down my face.

I was almost human, I cried, I was hungry and I need sleep, even with my grace, which was very low mind you.

I was crying in that sea of memories, until a song drag me out of it, La vie in rose, it was a sweet melody, shortly I learn it was a ringtone of a thing call cellular phone.

Work, it was a call from work, which consist mostly in me going to pick fabric and decide which item was going to be display, this girl Magdalene, was an artist, and was making an exaggerated sum of money for painting and sculpting, I was glad that that was her job, a girl I presume was the one to help her came with flowers I smile and she came close.

\- this is for you Magdalene is a get well soon but since you are here and only with some minor memory lost everything is ok- she smiles and I did too thanking her for the gift.

\- I…mmm I need clothes and a sketch book can we go shopping Agnes? - the blue hair girl smile wholeheartedly and said yes.

 

Lucifer POV

The smelled of coffee and fresh air, I was in the French Rivera, I need to flee as everything in the U.S. remind me of Michael, why the hell? I need to cope with the anxiety that fancying him meant.

He was my best friend way back in the day when I was still in heaven, my first sin, and maybe the only one I’ll never regret, loving him.

I remember being with him in every cloud and in every edge of heaven, I remember how I fell for him, how in the purest way I was drawn to him, to his presence and to his warmth, he was and always would be the warmest of all father’s children.

Here in France everything is like going back to those days, the perfumes, the people, the wine and even the colours of the sky are everything I have thought belong to him.

-Sir, your table is serve- the waiter call for me and pull me out of my thoughts, I smile and tip him, I was in the hotel room, the view was magnificent, yet it was dull, it had the lack of his presence.

I tone in the local radio as a getaway to my own torture, the lack of Michael, la vie in rose, the perfect song for this unperfect night of missing him.

I made a rose bloom in the thought of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in a brief summary  
> While on Louisiana Dean discovers that maybe life was a little better with his angel  
> Michael is discharge from the hospital while Lucifer is coping with some anxiety after learning he might fancy his ...,for a lack of a better term, brother.
> 
> yeah wendigos are cute .... yeah nope.... but yeah I could not think of anything else honestly and I do picture Michael and Lucifer as an old fashion couple so mind me.  
> And I'm very sorry if this is a boring chapter, but I need some "filler" so you know where is everyone and more or less what's going on, wait for the next chapter it has a surprise.  
> I love old songs and in various languages so I'll try and find the English lyrics or if there is an English one thus it would.


	3. kiss from a rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucifer accepts he is in love with michael and there is depress dean
> 
> ps I suck at this summary per chapter -dies-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself

Michael POV

I was in the studio, making new designs as I remember my time with Lucifer, I wasn’t quite sure why I was thinking of him in that way, as a romantic partner, I mean he was my brother, yet everyone in the world was my brother or sister since father, god, made us all.

-girl you look so blue, is everything ok?

-I was thinking of this boy I meted so long ago, I mean we were like 10 years old at the time, he made me so happy back then but he is bad, he is a bad influence, some relatives say he is the devil himself. - the girl, Aria, look somewhat apologetic

-every girl has her devil, you know Mads you could go to him now, right? - my face most have light up cause Aria just chuckle and I just shut the computer and ran towards my car.

Back in my apartment I used my remaining powers, or the once I could access through my new body, I found two sources of angelic energy, I choose the one closer to me and teleport myself there. Upon to my arrival I notices two things, the first it was not Lucifer and the second he was lost, I took him to the Winchesters.

Lucifer POV

I was in the hotel room, with blooming roses at my feet, three sketches of Michael’s faces, the one roman woman, the little girl, the bright business man, and my favourite, the lovely woman with the honey eyes.

\- Sir Lux we are in the need of a new painting; they are offering millions of euro.

-Yes Pierre, I’ll do it, do they want a man? - I ask nonchalantly, I wasn’t thinking in my work but in Michael, I was accepting the fact he was what I wanted.  

-oh no they want her- he points out at the sketch of honey Michael, I smile and got up, I start thinking how to paint her.

 

Sam POV

I was writing a new article for a blog I was running about guns and the ammo, it was a little something to take off the pressure of the hunts, which in a lot of senses makes me a little jumpy.

-Sammy!  Move your arse to the door someone is knocking -I hated that he was heartbroken, it was like when Dick was set loose and we had lost Cass, which again had happened when he wasn’t nowhere to be found.

-dude you are literally 5ft away- I got my gun in hand as the knocking was getting stronger and more persistence, I was hopeful that it would be Gabriel since he was gone, every day I had wish to see him again.

Dean had pick up a sawed-off shotgun and was aiming at the door, as I was opening the door and pointing to the person, the girl, was holding someone -Gabe- I whisper his name and he lift his head

-hey kiddo- Gabe smile then scared the living shit out of me and the girl he was with as he almost faints.

-Gabriel brother don’t talk

-Cass?

\- No, I’m sorry I’m Michael, Dean is my brother lost?

We were lost of words as we accepted that she was Michael, that Cass was still missing, Dean let them in as he disappears into his room.

-I’m sorry he is a little depress without Cass- I caress Gabe face as he was sleeping- where did you found him? I have been looking for him all-over the place

\- I found him while looking for Lucifer- she was blushing so hard it was pretty

-so are you all back?

\- I think it was Castiel, who brought us back, I didn’t know my brother was missing, though there is another angelic source of power, but it is in France.

\- it is a new think too; Cass was here and then he need to check on something with Hannah and then he was gone.

 - Ah! I see and how is my sister?

\- She is well brother- Hannah, walked from dean’s room to Michael- or shall I say sister

\- hello sister-they share a look and said their goodbyes

-you are not going?

\- I am dead to the heavens, and I have become a mortal with powers, I sleep, I dream, I eat, I am human, I can’t never enter my father’s gardens as it is now, I need to died first.

Her eyes were glowing with what I assume to be passion for something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah Gabe is back!   
> Lucifer loves Michael  
> Lucifer has a pseudonym  
> Lucifer is Sir lux (light xD)  
> and yeah Michael is a human <3


	4. Love like you variation 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I could begin to be  
> Half of what you think of me,  
> I could do about anything,  
> I could even learn how to love.  
> When I see the way you act,  
> Wondering when I'm coming back,  
> I could do about anything,  
> I could even learn how to love like you.
> 
> Steven Universe ending song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah the first variation of the love of a man for a woman.
> 
> sorry before hand on how short it is

Dean POV

I was dreaming of you; I miss you man where are you when I am in the need of you?

Have I told you that you are my new future? I know I’m crazy since I wanted a normal steady life, such as the one I had with Ben and Lisa, it was good, but it didn’t have you.

I came to the complete shock that you were everything I expected, I’m myself not quite sure if this is due to Chuck being well god and having a celestial influence in me or if this is what free will truly means, I know for a fact that Gabriel and Sam had something when said trickster was alive.

I mean can I be free with you, maybe adopt a couple kids and do everything my parents did not do with Sam and me? It got me thinking we are not exactly a family material with me being practically an alcoholic and you being well a celestial being with billions upon millions of years, but we can make work man.

-Dean? I, Gabriel is awake now, if you want to talk to him- I didn’t bother to fake I was sleeping, I walk from my desk to the door and through to the room where Gabriel and Michael were.

-Heya Dean’o boy -his half smile was so sad but it was a smile for me and not for him or for what had happened to him

-you know just here – I manage to said before just shrugged and he look at me apologetic he knew, Cas and I were pretty much forward but never out there, it was weird.

-I get the feeling Dean Winchester- Michael told me, Gabriel just sight and proceed to inform me.

-she is in love with Lucifer and is looking for him-his eyes were fire and the little petite woman in front of me took cover with me as a shield

-ok that’s new, Michael are you afraid of him

-my name is Magdalene and yes, I am quite afraid of him since he is an archangel with his full powers

-are you fucking telling me that you are a full human that has her angelic powers, that’s fucking great! – Gabriel eyes were in fire and his rage was at full blown, Sam had to enter and hug Gabriel for him to even begin to calm down it was a surprise since I have thought that Gabriel knew, I mean Magdalene had told just that to Hannah.

-sister you are a dumb ass but you are my big baby so it’s ok I guess, Castiel was the good one with this free will thing- at the mention of his name I gave a long sigh and look the other way I was terrified that Cas and Lucifer where nowhere to be found and that meant that they still were merge which then again wasn’t good in any way.

-are you saying that you are approval of my love? – her eyes were glowing in that almond kind of honey colour, she was trembling in expectation that her brother would said that he was ok with her affair with Lucifer. His eyes, their colour a mix of honey and whiskey through a ray of sun, was a full storm, but the peace that came when he saw her was an ease.

-yes, dumb ass I grant my angelic permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay school got me going crazy, this is the first movement, as in a music sheet it would be in sets or variations, which would be done in order, it is set to go with the love like you ending for steven universe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I post here and is base in this little AU where Cass frees himself of Lucifer but disappear from the face of the earth for a couple months and then returns along with Gabriel and Michael.  
> This is a bottom Michael, so this is going to be fem!Michael since Adam and young John aren't part of this fic.


End file.
